Music in the basement
by 4Everbee
Summary: Lizzie is a struggling singer, she never sang on stage before and she likes writing songs for her weird friends. But what happens when Lizzie is put under the spotlight for the first time? What happens when she start falling for a red head boy?
1. Chapter 1

the moment you walk on that stage, it either A: Your dreams come true. Or B: they are crushed and you run off stage crying cause your heart is broken and nobody can fix it.

You sit there, back stage waiting for your turn while you listen to everybody before you sing. Seeing them run off stage, tears in their eyes. Watching them as they run off stage, a smile on their face knowing they'll be big one day.

And with each contestant, your stomach starts twistinng and everything starts spining.  
You have no idea what the judges are gonna say about you, you have no idea what the people in the audition will think of you. All you know is. Today is the day your faith is decided.  
My name is Lizzie Jumble.

(It's Jum-Bl-E)

Don't ask.

And this is my story.

~Months before.~

I look down at my feet, my short curly red hair was picked up in a pony tail. My heart was beating out of my chest. I kept taking deep breathes in and out and I'm pretty sure everybody could hear them. I kept waiting and waiting and waiting till finally.  
My dad walks out, he was wearing a brown suit, his glasses sightly falling off his face and his long light brown hair was pulled back. He took a deep breathe before faceing me. His face was tense.

"This is your finally warning, we have no proof that you didn't steel anything therefore. They can't kick you out. But even missing a class can get you exspelled." He said, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "You have good grades, you never done anything wrong. So they can't do anything till they get proof." I that I'm not exspelled for something I didn't do. But also pissed that I was trouble in the first place.  
Let me fill you in.

For the past month-in-a-half. I been in trouble with the school. Somebody hacked into the school system and del a bunch of imported files and change a bunch of peoples grade and blah blah blah. And somehow I was blamed for it. But due to not having ANY proof. I got off the hook.

(Great writing Lexi. Keep going people love this stuff.

Oh shut up Liz.)

We walk out of the school. It was mid winter and snow had start to fall. The trees were covered in school and the side walks were cover in snow and dirty brown slush. My dad kisses me on the forehead and tells me he has to go back to work. I nod and watches as he gets in his car and leaves. I don't move till the car is out of sight.  
I run back into the school, opening the door to the stair case and unlocking the door to the basement, looking around to make sure nobody was there. I run downstairs. There was only one small light and it was in the milde of the small room. It hung above us and it gave us enough light to see everything we needed to see.

"Everything good?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. I turn around to see Cas tuning his guitar. He only looked up when he notice me staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. I pull out a chair and sit next him. "They said they can't exspell me since they have no proof it was me."

He sightly smiled. "So you're not leaving the school?"

I shook my head, he start tuning his guitar again. "Cool." He pushed his lips together, like he always did when he was trying not to smile. "Cool? I almost got kick out of the school and all you have to say is 'cool ' ?"

Before he could reply, Lysander walked into the room and waved a hand in the air. "He has much more to say, he's just to 'manly' to say it." He made a 'manly' voice when he said 'manly'. He smiled and took out his guitar. "I'm glade you are not being kicked out of the school. Otherwise we wouldn't have a song writer." He smrik.

Aw, I so happy I have friends like this dicks. We sit there and talk for a few moments before we hear somebody coming down the staires. "Sh." Cas wishpered. For a moment nobody moved. Don't bother asking us why we didn't move cause if we were smart we would've hide in the cloest just in cause it was one of the teacher or something but we're dumb teenagers so we're just gonna sit still.

We all held our breathes till we seen it was Nathaniel. His golden blonde hair was messy, his white dress shit was un-button on the top and his blue tie was lose. "SO?!"  
You could tell he ran all away over here just to see if I was exspelled or not.  
I shook my head and he smile before sitting down on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breathe before he spock.

"You had no idea how worried I was." Well, it's good to know he cares. Cas laughed softly before getting up and walking to the mike. Before any of us could ask him what was so funny he already started playing his guitar loadly.

2 Hours later, we were standing outside of the school. Nat told me he'll see me after the weekend, while Lysande and Cas talked for a few moments. Nat and Lysande started walking home. It was now just me and Cas.

Cas has been my best friend since the moment I called him a dick and he called me a whiney bitch. (Ha ha real funny Lexi.)

I told him I'll call him later and turn around to leave and before I could start walking he put his arms around my warist. His mouth just above my ear. "I'm really glad you didn't have to leave the school." He wishpered into my ear. He was so close I could feel his warm breathe, I could feel his heart beat through his chest. I put my hands over his. I nearly shiverd. His hands were ice cold. "You need gloves." I tell him, I could feel him smiling. "Blah blah blah." The red head kissed my check beforing running off home.

~End.~

OH WOWIE THIS SUCK REAL BAD LIKE WHOAAA LIKE THANK U FOR READING TILL THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

I started walking home, my hands freezing from the cold I shoved them into my pocket. I kept thinking about what just happened. I could still feel his hot breathe and his cold lips on my cheek. And his freezing soft hands on mine. I shook my head trying to empty the thoughts.

Unlocking the door to my apartment, kicking off my shoes and throwing my jacket into the closet I yelled. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" No answer. Great, I'm alone. Taking out my phone I dialed Natty and walked to my room.  
After a few rings he picked up.

Nat: Hey Lizzie!

Me: Castiel kissed me!

For a moment he didn't say anything, and all you could hear was his breathing.

Me: Hello?

Nat: He isn't gay?

I facepalmed. I sigh deeply before replying.  
Me: No, he isn't gay.

Nat: Damn. anyways. What was the kiss like?!

Laying on my bed I thought for a moment before answering him.

Me: Well It wasn't really a kiss, more like a peck on the cheek.

Nat:That's still something!

He began to say something else but there was a big bang and somebody started screaming his name. Before I could ask what happened he hung up. He text me a min later saying he needed to help with something.

~next day cause Alexis has no fucking idea what else to say.~

I kept taking deep breathes and playing with my fingers, my heart was beating out of my chest since I woke up this morning. I kept trying to slow it down but it wasn't working, finally I stopped trying and thought it would be a better idea just to have a heart attack and die.  
I walked into the classroom, thankful Castiel wasn't there yet. Knowing him, he wouldn't even be here. Taking my seat I began to play with my pencil. Amber and her wannabees were talking behind me, making sure everybody could hear what they were saying.  
After about ten mins of hearing about Amber's hair and how her dad believes everything she says, I started to irritated and whipped around, facing them. "Would you please shut the hell up? Nobody wants to hear about your shitty hair and how much of a bitch you are." Whoa, that felt good to say.

Amber and her friends frowned and crossed their arms. Like they were trained to do whatever she was gonna do. "Oh please, you are just upset cause _I _have beautiful hair while _your _hair looks like a dead cat." She said, looking proud of herself. I looked at her confused about what she just said. Did that even make sense?! "That made, no sense at all." I was getting more annoyed then I was before.

Amber started playing with her hair and smiled. I kept looking at her till I felt somebody looking at me. Turning around I seen the red head boy who kissed my cheek yesterday. I started smiling just from remember it. He sat down in the seat next to me. He was wearing black gloves. He turned his head to face me, he was smiling brightly, I don't think I ever seen him smile like that before. "I got gloves." I shook my head and started staring at the board. The bell rang and the teacher began teaching. "So I was thinking,' He whispered. I nodded slowly, acting like I was listening to the teacher when really I was listening to Cas.  
"Would you like to hang out tonight?" God this subject is so boring like who cares about m-

"What?" I whispered back, he was still smiling. "Tonight, do you want to go out?"

~End of Chapter 2.~

Whoa this sucks k bye.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Whoa guys, like I think only 2 people read this and I'm pretty sure they are lying to me cause they are nice people. Lol.

But anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. (Please enjoy.)

~Lizzie's POV.~

I kept staring at him. I could even hear Amber's little heart breaking. (That is, if she had one.) His smile turned into a frowned. "Um, Liz?" He poked my shoulder. I blinked a few times before answering. "Wha?"  
_First boy ever to ask you out and you reply with WHA? _"I take that as a no?" I shock my head, then starting nodding. "Yes, yes I'll go out with you."

_NO NO NO LET HIM DRAG YA SORRY ASS! _

I coughed. "I mean, I'll see if I'm not busy." I said quietly. He rolled his eyes. "So I pick you at seven?"  
I nodded. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide the big smile on my face. I kept trying to pay attention to class but I kept looking at Cas. Finally the class bell rang and I started packing my books in my bag.

Cas got up and stood in front of my desk. After I was done putting everything in my bag I looked up at him. "What?" I asked. He grinned. "I wanna walk you to your next class." He said.

I looked at him oddly. This is not Cas. No, this is a angel sent from above. Like, the real Cas from Supernatural. Know what, he wouldn't be doing this either. Maybe Dean.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Cas?" He frowned, his narrow his eyebrows. "If your gonna be like that, I'm not gonna bother." I laughed softly, getting up and locking arms with him. "No no. It's fine." We started walking to my next class, as we walking down the hall, I seen Amber and her wannabees looking at us. Amber looked like she was gonna cry. God this is great.

We stopped at my class, we let go of each. I thanked him, he said he was welcomed and started walking to his next class. Or to the basement, or wherever he was going. I walked into the class to see Kentin and Alex were staring at me. "What?"  
They shook their heads. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes, I sat down in my seat and looked around looking for Natty. "Where's Nat?" Alex and Ken looked at each, the color from their faces faded. "We thought he was with you?" Ken said, turning his head to face me. I shook my head. "We haven't seen him at all today."

My stomach felt like it was being twisted from the inside.I took out my phone and tried calling him. No answer. I was about to try again when the teacher came in the room and started class. I put my phone in my lap. I started tapping my pencil nervously, shaking my leg.

A few mins later, Alex tapped me on the shoulder and told me he's home sick. I still wasn't convince and by the looks of it, neither was Alex and Ken.  
My phone started buzzing, it was a text from Nathaniel.

Nathaniel: Sorry. Home sick today. Don't worry, be to school tomorrow.

I started texting back when the teacher ripped the phone out of my hands. "There will be _no _texting in class." She walked back to her desk and put it in one of the draws. "You will get this back at the end of the day." I could hear people in the back giggling. Shit.

~Hours later.~

The final bell rang and everybody started rushing out the door, I walked till everybody was out of the school before running to the basement.  
Unlocking the door, I looked back to make sure nobody was there before walking in. Switching the light on I looked around.

Sitting down on the small coach, I took out my notebook and started writing a song I was working on. I was working on it for a good ten mins before Lysander came up behind me and started reading some of the lyrics. I snapped the book shut and looked up at him.  
I frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we talk about you reading my stuff before asking?" I remind him. He smiled, showing his bright white teeth sat down on the coach . "I don't recall." I rolled my eyes and threw my notebook into my bag.

Okay yeah this took me a few hours to write . So stfu and be happy.  
Sorry for lack of story and crap.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So after hours of trying to fix my PC I finally fixed it so that's good.

Enjoy the next Chapter and happy Halloween.

~Chapter 4.~

Lys was sitting down playing his guitar while Nath was reading one of his mystery novels. I was trying to come up with a new song but couldn't get pass the first chorus. Finally I gave up and threw the book to the side. Lys looked up from his guitar and smiled. "Can't think of anything?"  
I nodded slowly, running my long fingers through my short red hair. (Oh wow that's great line Alexis.)  
Getting up and I picked up my jacket and put it on. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit." Maybe it will help me write the next Chorus or somethin.  
Lys nodded and turn his face back to his guitar. Nath was to zoned out to even listen.

~Outside.~

I walked outside, it was snowing and I could barely feel my fingers already. I wrapped my arms together and leaned against the wall and close my eyes. Inhaling the cold air and exhaling. "Hey Liz." I grinned at the familiar voice. I opened one eye to see my red head friend smiling. I never seen him smile this much before. His red hair was covered in snow. "You need a hat." I told him, closing my eye again.  
He leaned against the wall next to me and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah." He waved my words away with his hand.

He was looking at me, I could feel him. "What?" I giggled. I opened my eyes and turn my head. We were close. Really close. Our noses almost touching.  
I could feel my checks turning red. "Nothing.' He whispered, he started leaning in closer. I closed my eyes.

This is it, he's gonna kiss me.  
Yes this is all I ever wanted.

I felt his cold lips.. On my fucking cheek. I opened my eyes, he was now standing in front of me smiling like he just won a millions of dollars.  
"You okay there Liz?" I bit my lip. "I'm going back inside." I was about to head out when I remember he was most likely gonna have another smoke. I reached into my backpack and took out a blue and white hat. "Hey, Red Head." I turned around and threw him it. He rolled his eyes and put it on.  
"There, happy?" I smiled. "Very."  
I headed back into the hallway, I was about to open the door to the basement when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.  
I turned around. There was a girl with messy light brown hair with several thin braids, big blue eyes and butterfly tattoos across her right shoulder. She was wearing black leather choker with hot pink pearls around her neck, along with a flashy blue, gold, and pink top, a belt (which is black, gold, and hot pink) over her ripped black jeans. She wears lace to cover the holes in her jeans, (Yeah I copy that off MCL Wikia.)

"Can I help you?" I asked, with the sweetest voice possible. She smiled fakely at me. "Do you know where Castiel is?" She started telling me what he looks like and I laughed. "I know who he is. He's outside." She frowned. "Oh, thank you!.' She started walking away, walking into the basement, I smiled seeing that everything was the same as I left it. Nath still laying on the couch, reading his book and Lys still playing his guitar, I sat on the couch next to Nath. I kept looking at him. Waiting for him to say something, finally he laughed. "Stop looking at me like that!" He kicked me sightly and smiled.

When he looked up from his book is when I notice the cut on his right check. "What happened to your check?!" His smile faded. He started to get pale, he closed his book shut and threw it in in backpack. His started to get up but I pushed him back down. "Nathaniel, what happened?" I asked, he started biting his lips and shaking his legs. He didn't speak, it looked like he trying to make up a lie or something. Lys put down his guitar and walked towards him, kneeling down he place his palm on his cheek. "Who did this?" He asked calmly. Examining the cut.

Nathaniel didn't speak, he was looking right into Lys eyes. Lys licked his lips before speaking again. "Who. Did. This . To. You?" His voice no longer calm. (Great writing Alexis, it's pretty good. .)  
Tears started falling from his eyes, he shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off when somebody came in the room.

It was the girl who asked about Cas earlier. Why is she here. "Kitten asked me to get you guys?"  
Kitten ? Who the fuck is Kitten? "Um, who?" Before the girl could answer Lys stood up and sighed. " 'Kitten' is Cas." He made quote marks around 'kitten'.  
He looked at the girl. "Where is he?"  
"In the main hallway, waiting for you guys." He nodded. He turned back to Nath. "Lizzie, can you take him to the nurse?" I nodded.

Me and Nath started walking to the nurses offices. Leaving whoever that girl was alone with Lys. 

~ Hallway 2 (I'm guessing that's where the nurses office would be..~

We didn't say anything till we got to the main hallway. "I know her." He told me. I asked him how and he said she start trouble between him and Cas. But he didn't say anything else. I guess I'll just have some people. We got to the nurses office and he told me I could leave. "Are you sure?"

"It's just a cut, I'll be fine." He smiled weakly, I waved him goodbye and headed to the main hallway. I kept wondering what happened to Nath's cheek, I know his father is real mean but I didn't think he would hurt him like that. When I got to the main hallway, Cas was leaning against the lockers, he still had on the black hat I gave him. "Hi, _Kitten. " _

He frowned when he heard the word 'kitten' . He raised an eyebrow. "So you met deborah?" I frowned. So that's her name. I'm not jealous why would you think I"M jealous? Shut up.

"Yeah I met, 'Deborah'. " I made quote marks around her name. He smirk. "Somebody's Jealous."  
~End of Chapter 4.~

And somebody is done. It took me HOURS to write this again and as you can. NOTHING.

Sorry guys. :(


End file.
